A Reason to Liv
by II-MissGemini-II
Summary: After losing Lana to Bobby Lashley, Liv Morgan was a wreck. Can Kelsey Hyde pick up the pieces and turn her heartbreak into a reason to live?
1. Chapter 1

Liv's mental negativity, plus the burn of the tequila flowing down her throat was enough to make the tears pour. But, she just couldn't bring herself to care about them, or the mascara running down her face. She simply thought of it as adding more tears to her collection that'd been forming over the weeks. Liv was about to order another shot when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the sudden contact and almost fell off the barstool that she was occupying, but the other person had caught her just in time.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized as she helped Liv back onto her seat. "I really didn't mean to scare you."

"What do you want, Kelsey?" Liv sulked. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Drinking yourself into a stupor?" Kelsey sassed. "Nope, I don't think so. Not tonight." She extended a hand. "C'mon, I'll help you back to your room."

"No," she refused, turning away. "I'm fine, I just need another drink."

"Liv," Kelsey started. "You can't…"

"I can't what?" she snapped at the other woman. "I can't try to forget the one person that I could be myself around when no one else would give me a chance?!" Suddenly, Liv's face fell as fresh tears formed in her eyes. Kelsey looked shocked for a split second before sighing, gently taking Liv's face in her hands and turning her so that were facing each other.

"Believe it, or not," Kelsey began, using her thumbs to wipe away Liv's tears. "I know exactly how you feel." Liv looked puzzled for a second before she realized what Kelsey was talking about.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Kelsey replied. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows about my "one that got away"." She smiled, but her eyes were full of melancholy at the memories that came flooding back. Kelsey shook her head and removed her hands from Liv's face and exhaled. "Anyways, I think I've bothered you long enough."

Liv's fingers touched where Kelsey's hands were, the skin underneath no longer feeling the warmth from the other woman's hands. "Wait!" she cried out, hiccupping slightly. "I-I think I could use your help to my room." Kelsey was surprised at Liv's change of heart but was happy to oblige.

When they got in the elevator and it began to rise, Liv stumbled a bit and Kelsey steadied her by grabbing her hand. No words were exchanged as they reached Liv's hotel room, Kelsey knocking on the door.

"Oh my god!" Sarah looked so relieved to see her roommate back in one piece. "Thank you so…much?" She cleared her throat and Liv and Kelsey looked flustered, realizing that they were still holding hands. As soon as they let go, Kelsey gave a quick nod to Sarah and scurried off to her room. She raised an eyebrow as she helped Liv onto the bed. "What was that about?"

"I don't know!" Liv groaned, burying her face into the pillows. "I don't know…"

"Just be careful, okay?" Sarah cautioned, sitting on the bed next to her. "I don't want to see you getting hurt again."

"I know," Liv sat up and leaned on Sarah's shoulder, sighing as she remembered the warmth of Kelsey's hands on her face. "Damn, what the hell is wrong with me?"

"Just get some sleep," Sarah advised. "Remember, Ruby and I are here for you."

"I know," she cracked a smile. "I've got the best squad ever."

"Damn right," Sarah yawned.

"I'm going to go shower," Liv got up and walked to the bathroom. "Don't wait up on me, Logan."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Morgan."


	2. Chapter 2

Things weren't so great the next few weeks after crashing Lana and Bobby's wedding on Raw. Liv and Rusev had fallen victim to their dirty tactics and lost their tag-team match. She sat on a storage crate backstage with her face in her hands and Rusev gave her a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Don't worry about it," he reassured her, spotting someone coming their way. "Hopefully, things will be better."

"Huh?" Liv questioned as Rusev took his leave. "What do you…"

"Liv?"

"Oh!" She jumped. "O-Oh, hey Kelsey."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She lied as she wiped her eyes. "Totally fine."

"Uh-huh," Kelsey wasn't buying it. "Look, I know it's been rough. Just know that I'm for you, okay?" She put a comforting hand on Liv's shoulder and sighed. "But, is it too rough to the point where I can't treat you to dinner?"

"W-What?" Liv was puzzled. "Why?"

"Well…"

"Because she pities you," Lana interrupted with Bobby not far behind. "That's why."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kelsey growled, stepping up to the couple.

"Oh please," Bobby snickered. "We all know you're being nice to her because you only want to scissor and split."

"Yes," Lana agreed and kissed him on the lips. "Pathetic lesbian. All you want out of her is a good time, not a long time." They laughed at her as her lips curled into a snarl, glaring daggers at them. Kelsey wanted nothing more to wipe the smirks off their faces with her fists, but she knew that she'd be in all sorts of trouble if she delivered the first blow. Instead, she decided to take the high road.

"I don't have to stand here and be mocked by y'all." Kelsey pointed out. "If you want to start some bullshit with me, do it in the ring. Otherwise, you scandalous bitches can get out of my face because lord knows where your mouths have been." She smirked as Lana started yelling at her with Bobby having to hold her back. "C'mon," Kelsey took Liv's hand. "Let's get out of here." She led them towards the locker room when she heard sniffling next to her. "Hey Liv, what's wrong?" Kelsey pulled her into an empty corridor. "Talk to me, hun. I'm here for you." Suddenly, Liv reached out and held onto her like a lifeline. She returned the embrace after a moment and ran her fingers through Liv's long, blonde hair. Kelsey could feel the tears staining her shirt as they stood there in each other's arms before Liv broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered.

"Why?" Kelsey was confused. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that back there," Liv responded. "It's my fault that she was so ugly to you. Fuck, I can't believe I thought she loved me…"

"Stop," Kelsey reassured. "None of this is your fault, okay? If anything, she didn't deserve you in the first place." She cradled Liv's face in her hands and leaned their foreheads together. "You're kind. You're smart. You're important."

"Did you just quote "The Help"?" Liv giggled.

"Maybe." Soon, they found themselves laughing softly with each other before reluctantly pulling away.

"I-Is the offer for dinner still on the table?" Liv asked shyly.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
